Arihara Kanna
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = J-pop |Row 5 title = Occupation(s) |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2004–2009, 2010-Present |Row 7 title = Label(s) |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = ℃-ute, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜), now known simply as Kanna (栞菜), is a talent signed to BLUE ROSE. She is a former member of the Hello! Project group ℃-ute. She originally joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in 2004 and was put in ℃-ute in 2006. On July 11, 2009 she resigned from the group and Hello! Project without a graduation ceremony. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Arihara Kanna joined Hello! Project in 2004 from the Hello! Pro Egg auditions. She was a member of Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, but then graduated to be placed into ℃-ute in January 2006. She was one of the members of Little Gatas who was not added to the other Gatas teams. 2009 On February 26, 2009, it was announced that Arihara was having difficulty performing onstage due to having bunion deformity, and would not be able to attend the HELLO! 10TH PARTY2 event that week. She would also be absent from Hello! Project activities, including activities in °C-ute, while receiving treatment and the rest of °C-ute had to keep performing as a 6 member band, releasing two singles without her. Before Arihara ever returned to the group, Hello! Project announced in July that she had left the group and would not be returning in the future. Hello! Project sadly announced that she has left both °C-ute and the Hello! Project. She stopped C-ute and H!P activities due to the bunion, but many fans agreed that this was a most probable truth when comparing pictures of her feet. On July 9, after her 4 months absence, Arihara has since decided that she no longer wants to be part of the idol world, and return to the life of a normal girl. However, other sources have claimed that the bunion was not the only reason why Arihara left Hello! Project, and that a previous scandal which came to light almost a year ago involving her on a date with a Johnny's Entertainment's member, Hashimoto Ryosuke. Arihara, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 Arihara made a return to the public eye in early 2010, when Umeda Erika revealed on her blog how they were still in touch with each other. In May, Arihara opened her official blog. In June, it was revealed that she was a talent signed to BLUE ROSE with her stage name simply becoming Kanna. 2011 Kanna will be in a movie titled “Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi & Saya" the release date is set for 7/22. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Arihara Kanna (有原栞菜) *'Stage Name:' Kanna (栞菜) *'Nickname:' Kanna-chan, Arikan, Kan-kan. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 155 cm *'Former ℃-ute Color': Red *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2006-01-02: Member **2009-02-26: Hiatus **2009-07-09: Left *'Years in ℃-ute:' 3 Years *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2006) ***Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2006) **℃-ute (2006–2009) *'Concert Units:' **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) (Reserve player) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Melon, ume, chicken *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Sport:' Soccer Discography Solo DVDs *2011.01.27 Smile Agian *2011.06.22 Ano Toki Collabration DVDs *2007.09.26 Dai 1 Kai Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen ~Saru no Koku~ / ~Tori no Koku~ Dicography Featured In Singles= ;℃-ute *Massara Blue Jeans (Debut/Indies) *Soku Dakishimete (Indies) *Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (Indies) *Wakkyanai (Z) (Indies) *Sakura Chirari *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu *Tokaikko Junjou *LALALA Shiawase no Uta *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Indies) *Namida no Iro *Edo no Temari Uta II *FOREVER LOVE (Last) |-|Albums= ;℃-ute *Cutie Queen Vol.1 *2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ *3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ *4 Akogare My STAR ;Hello! Project *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 |-|Group Songs= *2007 Bokura no Kagayaki (with Umeda Erika and Okai Chisato) *2008 Sweeeets (with Okai Chisato) *2009 Aishiteru Aishiteru (with Nakajima Saki) |-|Concerts= ;℃-ute *Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Photobooks *2010.12.18 Kanna Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合っているのに片思い) by Berryz Koubou *Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) by Goto Maki *I WISH by Morning Musume 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Otome COCORO (乙女COCORO) by °C-ute *Mikan (みかん) by Morning Musume Works Films *2011.02.03 Hiromi-kun! Zenkoku sō Banchō e no Michi (ヒロミくん!全国総番長への道) *2011.07.22 Joshikosei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi and Saya (女子高生特務捜査官) *2011 lacrimal (short film) *2011 Gekiatsu ~Midsummer's Etude~ (ゲキアツ〜真夏のエチュード〜) *2011 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker ・Deadly Night Shade (時空警察ヴェッカー・デッドリーナイトシェイド) *2011 TF *2012 Soup ~Umarekawari no monogatari~ (スープ〜生まれ変わりの物語〜) *2013 Battle of Hiromi-kun! ~The High School SAMURAI BOY~ (バトル・オブ・ヒロミくん! 〜The High School SAMURAI BOY〜) *2013 Real jin okami game (リアル人狼ゲーム) *2013 Gebaruto (ゲバルト) *2013 00 (Zero zero) (00（ゼロゼロ）) *2014 Kekkon zenya (結婚前夜) Music Videos *2012 Ame Nochi Hare (雨のち晴れ) - Idol College Internet *2011-2012 New BanPresto News (バンプレちゃんねる) (as MC) Theater *2010.10.15 ALICE in Deadly School (アリスインデッドリースクール) (as guest) *2011.02.03-06 Rakka Girl (落下ガール) *2011.06.22-26 VAMPIRE HUNTER *2011.08.10-14 Stranger than Paradise ~Deep Love~ (Stranger than Paradise 〜深愛〜) *2011.09.13-18 Kimi wa Shiranai (キミハ・シラナイ) *2011.11.01-16 Jikuu keisatsu Wecker x Noel Cendre (時空警察ヴェッカーχ ノエルサンドレ) *2012.01.11-15 Sorairo drop (空色ドロップ) *2012.03.05 Shin tanabata densetsu "Kiraboshi tennyo" (新・七夕伝説「煌星★天女」) *2012.04.12 Gekka no Orchestra (月下のオーケストラ) (as guest) *2012.04.18 #02 "Book Gallery Cafe -Grimm no mori-" (#02「Book Gallery Cafe-グリムの森-」) (as guest) *2012.05.22-27 Momotaro gaiden ~Rising hero~ (桃太郎外伝〜ライズアップヒーロー!〜) *2012.07.19-29 GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 ~namida no dorai matini girl ni rival shutsugen~ (GO,JET!GO!GO!Vol.5 〜涙のドライマティーニ ガールズにライバル出現!?〜) *2012.11.21-25 Last holiday ~Owaranai uta~ (ラスト ホリディ 〜終わらない歌〜) *2012.12.18-23 Sengoku korin GIRL (戦国降臨GIRL) *2013.03.22 ALICE in Deadly School Orutanatibu (アリスインデッドリースクール オルタナティブ) (as guest) *2013.04.17-21 Henachoko Venus (へなちょこヴィーナス) *2013.06.05-09 SING! *2013.07.03-07 Sengoku korin girls (戦国降臨ガールズ) *2013.08.09 ASU (as guest) *2013.08.14-18 Jikuu Keisatsu Wecker 1983 (時空警察ヴェッカー1983) *2013.11.13-17 Wakasa hime monogatari -Tanegashima kara mirai e- (若狭姫物語 -種子島から未来へ-) *2013.12.06-09 Crossing, Christmas, Clearance. Radio *2011.01.29-02.05 Love YOKOHAMA *2011.02.06-27 Aigaku Ooedo Idol Gakuen (アイガク 大江戸アイドル学園) *2011.07.10;17;31 Tokyo Idol Collection (Tokyoアイドルコレクション) Trivia *Her favorite subject is Music. *Has said the Hello! Project member she respects the most is Yaguchi Mari. *MC Makoto gave her the nickname "Kan-kan" *Has an Ameba blog and twitter. *She is a fan of the Korean pop girl group, Wonder Girls. As seen on her blog, she has bought merchandise from the group. *She was named after her mother's favorite flower, the canna. Coincidentally, Umeda Erika was also named after her mother's favorite flower, the erica. *In Yorosen!, she taught ℃-ute and Michishige Sayumi about Arts. *It was found out later that Umeda Erika and Kanna are still in contact, after a Twitter post on Umeda Erika's profile. Gallery Kanna1427.jpg|2008 Cute_kanna_official_20070930.jpg|October 2007 Cute_kanna_official_20070602.jpg|July 2007 Cute_kanna_official_20070428.jpg|April 2007 Arihara_Kanna_1469.jpg|2007 Kannaookina.jpg|July 2006 siniset paidat 2007 kanna.jpg|Arihara Kanna (2007) kanna pinkki liveasu 2007.jpg|Arihara Kanna 2007 kanna namida no iro.jpg|Arihara Kanna 2008 kanna 2008.jpg|Arihara Kanna 2008 Kana4puo.jpg Kana974.jpg Kana9743.jpg External Links *Official Blog *Oficial Twitter *BLUE ROSE Profile cs:Arihara Kannade:Arihara Kanna Category:C-ute Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1993 births Category:2004 additions Category:2009 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type A Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hiatus Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Red Member Color Category:Members involved in Scandals